


Jealous Magnus

by TheBisexualGirl15



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AO3 Tags - Freeform, BAMF Magnus Bane, Good Boyfriend Alec Lightwood, Insecure Magnus Bane, Jealous Magnus Bane, Love, M/M, POV Alec Lightwood, POV Magnus Bane, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 03:01:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12831921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBisexualGirl15/pseuds/TheBisexualGirl15
Summary: "So what do you think?"I turned around and immediately froze. His outfit...Those abs...Those biceps...uhhhhhh...There was only one thing to say about this..."No. Nope. Notta. Hell no. Not happening. NO!" I exclaimed pushing him back towards the room.Or I got a request to do Jealous Magnus so here it is!Feel free to leave request down in the comments by the way!I hope you enjoy!





	Jealous Magnus

**Magnus Pov**

"Darling are you almost ready?" I shouted out.

"Yeah" He shouted back.

Alec and I were going to the pandemonium tonight. Was there a reason? No. Not really. We just wanted to go out and have some fun. Especially now that Valentine is gone. Why the heck not. Right?

I heard footsteps behind me as I got our jackets from the closet.

"So what do you think?"

I turned around and immediately froze. His outfit...Those abs...Those biceps...uhhhhhh...

There was only one thing to say about this...

"No. Nope. Notta. Hell no. Not happening. NO!" I exclaimed pushing him back towards the room.

"Wait what? Do I look bad?" He asked looking down. I could see the insecurity in his eyes, so I replied quickly,

"It's not that you look bad. It's that you look good...Too good." I reassured him.

Alec looked confused "Oh...Well isn't that a good thing?"

"No it's not!"

"Why is it not a good thing? I do-"

"Because it's not!" I exclaimed. I saw as Alec's facial expression changed from confused to a little smile, to a smirk.

Alec smirked "Are you jealous?"

I crossed my arms "No I'm not." I mumbled

"You are-"

"No I'm not." I said with attitude

"Magnus you-"

"Look when somebody looks good, people like to stare. Some might even touch. Some people don't care if that person is taken. They'll still touch."

"Magnus relax. Nothing like that will happen. Okay? Don't worry."

"Oh really? How about that time when we went to taki's and and that waitress was flirting with you right there in my face."

"She wasn't flirting with me Magnus." He chuckled

"Really? So the words 'Hey hot stuff how about you give me your number?' doesn't seem like flirting words to you?"

"I don't know....Magnus we haven't even gone to the club yet..."

Alec came up to me wrapping his arms around my waist,

"Look, all I'm saying is that I want to go to the club with my lovely boyfriend and have a good time. So can we please go?" I looked up at him as he looked down at me with those puppy eyes and lip pout.

"Okay. I'm sorry for overreacting. It's just...You know what, let's just go." I walked to the hook and got my jacket.

Alec slipped by plopping a big kiss on my forehead. I smiled as I walked out of the loft closing it.

There will be nothing to worry about right?

WRONG!  
__________________________________

**Alec's Pov**

When we got to the club, Magnus and I had immediately went to the bar. As we were drinking I could see somebody at a table staring my way but I just ignored it. Magnus asked me if I wanted to dance, but I told him I would rather watch him dance. He just winked and walked backward towards the dance floor swaying his hips.

Once Magnus got to the middle of the dance floor, he blew me a kiss and started rotating his hips.

I watched in awe as his hips moved with every beat and went along with the melody of the song. I started getting some very dirty thoughts but I won't tell you...  
Only I can have those thoughts. No one else!

And the way the lights showed him off....

"Hello"

I turned to see a...Seelie man...????

I looked at the Seelie confused "Um hello?"

"Alexander Lightwood right?"

"Yes, but people call me Ale-"

"Alexander might I say you have very beautiful eyes."

"Um...I'm taken. And you might want to stop trying to..." I look him up and down "Flirt with me because my boyfriend is someone you don't want to mess with."

"Boyfriend? If you have a boyfriend then why are you here all alone? Alexander a boyfriend doesn't just leave you alone...Maybe if you come with me I'll show you what a real boyfriend is." The seelie started leaning towards me trapping me between the bar.

He started leaning in close, when out of no where the seelie was now on the floor with Magnus standing in front of me.

"First off don't talk being a boyfriend when you're practically hoeing around! Don't act like I didn't see you last week with that vampire girl. Second of all I'm more a boyfriend then you'll ever be or get. Third of all I didn't leave him. I was giving him a show, but it seems like this show needs to be more personal. Oh last off..." Magnus leaned in closer and revealed his piercing cat eyes "It's Alec to you"

Magnus stood up straight and took a deep breath as his glamour appeared once again. He turned around and pulled my hand, guiding me to the dance floor. Once he turned to me, he reached out and gripped my waist. He buried his face in my chest and started swaying to the music.

"Magnus?"

He looked up at me "Yes?"

I smiled "You're jealous aren't you?"

He pouted looking away "No..."

"Magnus..."

"Okay...Maybe I'm a little bit jealous...It's just...I sometimes feel insecure that you'll find or want someone better then me...I just don't want to lose you." Magnus looked up at me with those brown eyes that the light reflected off of making them pop out.

I smiled down at him "Magnus...There is no one better or more perfect for me than you. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me. You won't ever lose me. No one can compare to you. You're also the love of my life and nothing will ever change that. I love you." I looked down at him with a big smile as I saw his eyes watering up.

"I love you too Alexander." Magnus returned the smile snuggling more in my chest, looking up.

"By the way...You're adorable when you're jealous." I smirked when he pouted.

"Whatever." He lifted his head to peck my lips, when I pulled him into a deeper kiss.

We pulled away from each other and started dancing with each other to the music. Magnus pulled me down by the neck and whispered in my ear...

"Mine!"

**_The end_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this! 
> 
> Jealous Magnus was a lot of fun to write! 
> 
> How would you react? 
> 
> Let me know on the comments below! 
> 
> Hits, Kudos, Comment, Subscribe, Share! 
> 
> I would really appreciate it❤
> 
> Well till next time! 
> 
> Jassy the Malec Lover❤...OUT!!!!


End file.
